The American Dream
by LordOfTheMonkeys
Summary: After the final mission, Captain America has to decide between two offers. Features SANDMAN characters.


Standard Disclaimers: I don't own these characters, as you well know. Marvel Comics owns Steve Rogers, Captain America, Nightmare, Sleepwalker, the Avengers, Tony Stark, etc. Death and her brother belong, on the other hand, to DC Comics. Only the situations and dialogue are my idea. I'm writing this for fun and enjoyment, and do not plan to make any money off this. Anyone who wants to archive this story elsewhere on the web, feel free, on condition that you leave this disclaimer, and let me know about it.

**The American Dream**

Sooner or later, we all meet her. She looks different to everybody, because everybody sees in her something else. But we all know her when we meet her, and contrary to rumor, we ALL meet her. Peasants, kings, regular schmoes, and even Living Legends...

Captain America stood up, and looked around. All around him was he could see the evidence of a massive battle, and scorch marks on everything indicating a massive explosion.

"My God... What happened here?"

"You stopped the bad guys, Steve. Same as always."

Cap whirled around to find a young woman standing behind him. She was thin, and so pale as to be almost ivory, and her wore only a spaghetti strap shirt and slacks, all in black. The only color in her black and ivory image was a silver ankh hanging on a chain around her neck.

"What's going on here, young lady? Why can't I remember where I am, or how I got here?"

"Young?" she said with a smile. "I've never been young. Thank you, though. And as for your memory, I don't really know why that happens. It only seems to happen to heroes in your situation, not normal people. Damndest thing."

"My situation? What do you mean?"

Her smile turned sad. "Think back, Steve. What's the last thing you remember?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everybody's name, Steve. Now, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well... we got a tip at Avengers Mansion about a terrorist cell that was using a warehouse as a headquarters, while planning to bomb the Empire State Building. The rest of the team wasn't available. Clint passed the tip on to Homeland Security, who called in SHIELD, who in turn called me. I was the closest to the warehouse... I don't remember much else. There was

a young man, with a gun pointed at his head... They were going to kill him..."

"He was your anonymous tip, Steve. He was one of them, but he realized how many people would be hurt if that bomb went off. They were going to execute him, but you jumped into action. You've always thought of others before yourself. You're one of the most fearless, noble men I ever met, and I've met them all."

"Yes, I remember now… That's when things really got hectic. I could feel it in my bones. Something was wrong tonight. Their leader fired his gun… at the bomb..."

"And you used your shield to protect the young man who tipped you off. Without a thought for your own safety."

"My God, I remember that too. That was the biggest explosion I've ever seen... and I've seen planets die. How in the name of God did I survive that blast? Did you pull me out?"

At that, a single tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, Steve... You still haven't realized who I am, have you?"

"Who you are? No, why? Who are... Oh. Oh my. I know you. We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes, Steve. We've met many times before."

"But there won't be any more meetings, will there? No last minute saves, no alternate dimensions. No waking up and it's all a nightmare. This is really it…"

"You know, you're not making my job any easier." She seemed almost about to cry.

"Wait. The young man. Please, at least let him have survived!"

"He's fine. That shield of yours is indestructible, and it took the force of the blast. He's already called the cops, and the Avengers are on their way. The young man, by the way, was the only survivor."

Cap bowed his head. "All those lives... damn it, there should have been a way to save them. They were just misguided. I should have stopped that guy with the gun!"

"Steve, don't blame yourself. You may be a hero, but when it's time to go, I have to take you. It was their time as well. And you did save that kid." She shook her head sadly. "Some people I shouldn't have to take. Come on, Steve. It's time. Take my hand."

Captain America reached for her hand... and a new voice spoke from behind him, like a whisper grated across a tombstone.

_"No."_

Cap whirled around, one arm going up instinctively to protect the young woman. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Wait, Steve! It's ok. This is my little brother."

And even before she said it, he knew it was true. The newcomer looked very much like her, only taller and male. He wore all black also, long tattered cloak billowing behind him.

"Dream," the woman said, "What are you doing here?"

_"I am here, my sister, because what you have said here is true. There are some mortals you should not take, despite what our brother's book might say. This man has become, over the course of his strange life, the living embodiment of a dream. While this 'American Dream' is still a young, infant dream, it is one of mine, and I must keep it safe."_

"What do you mean, subjects?", asked Cap.

_"I am Morpheus, Lord of Dreams, young mortal. I CREATED your dream."_

"Wait a second, here. I've met supposed 'dream-kings' before. Nightmare, for instance, has been trying to kill a few friends of mine for years, and Sleepwalker lived in dreams. They never mentioned anyone like you."

_"First of all, the creature 'Nightmare' you mentioned, was created by me to serve just that purpose: a nightmare to frighten humans. During a recent period of... incapacity on my part, he escaped. That situation, however, has since been rectified. As for the Sleepwalker entity, it was merely a dream I bestowed upon its human 'host', for reasons of my own. Now, back to the reason for my presence. I offer you, Steve Rogers, the chance to choose. Will you take my sister's hand, venturing into the Sunless Lands, see what lies beyond mortal death? Or..."_

Morpheus paused for a second, and an eyebrow raised as he continued. _"Or will you take my offer? I propose to bring you into the Dreaming. Steve Rogers will be no more, but Captain America will always live on, as the embodiment of your American Dream. And in the Dreaming, you would find the America you always dreamed of, a land I give to you. You would, in essence, be that land, when not inspiring greatness in mortal men's dreams. One man in particular, you shall give dreams to inspire him, driving him to be your land's new champion. What say you, Steven Rogers?"_

"One particular man? Who?"

_"He is someone you know well, someone who shall take up your mantle. When he is ready."_

When the stranger said no more, Cap closed his eyes. " I've been doing this job for so long. I'm almost a hundred years old, even if I'm physically only twenty-five or so. I've buried more friends and loved ones than I want to try to count. I've watched this nation's slow decay. I'm tired. I want to rest. I want it so bad it hurts."

At that, Death stepped forward, a tear on her cheek. She extended a hand to Cap, but was stopped short as he kept talking.

"But my life's never been about what I wanted, but what needs to be done. It's about doing what's right. I accept your offer."

_"Very well. Come forward, Steve Rogers. Step into my cloak, and return to your new home."_

Cap walked towards Morpheus, slowly but surely. He walked into the tall man, and vanished into his black cloak. The last thing he heard was Death's voice: "Good bye, Steve."

When he was gone, Death turned to Morpheus. "You take care of him, little brother. Or else."

_"Fear not, my sister. All dreams die, in time, as you well know, but this dream has a long and glorious life ahead of it..."_


End file.
